


Three Glimpses

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Ben sees things he didn't want to and then one he really shouldn't have.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Three Glimpses

Lando and Ben were walking down the hallway, passing small items back and forth, laughing in camaraderie. They looked up to see security men running toward Han and Leia’s quarters. Lando grabbed one of them, “What’s going on?”

“Sounds of a disturbance reported.”

Ben ran and got to the quarters, just as the security forced the doors open.

Han and Leia looked up, and both blushed. “Is there something we can do for you?” Han said as casually as a naked man on top of a naked woman could sound.

Ben covered his eyes, “Clothes?”

Han apologized for the noise, security apologized for the overreaction, Leia apologized to Ben who just went back to his quarters, trying to wipe the incident from his mind.

***

“Ow!”

“Sorry!”

“Ow-ow-ow!”

“Just sit still, I’ve almost got it!” Luke said, easing Mara’s long red tresses from where they were tangled in his hand.

“Oh, hello Ben.” Mara said, trying to sound casual, tricky as she was naked to the waist as was Luke. “Ouch!”

Luke looked over his shoulder and saw his nephew who was covering his eyes. “Sorry about this…”

“Just get a room.” Ben said, “This is a school!” he turned and walked back down the hallway.

***

Rey moaned as the water poured down her body, the soap long since washed away but she was taking some time to enjoy this precious and generous luxury. She sighed as she felt the connection. She then heard a very breathy noise and turned to face him, ready to fling the soap at him.

He was openly staring and now that she was facing him his jaw dropped and a blush raced across his pale skin. Rey reached over and turned the water to pause, which was like a gentle continuous rain. She put the soap down and asked, “Something on your mind?”

His eyes roamed all over her naked form, and he finally said, “There was actually.”

“And?”

He dared to step closer, “I have completely forgotten what it was.” He reached out a gloved hand to touch her face. “You are so beautiful.” He cupped her cheek.

“You’re lying.” Rey said, covering his hand with hers.

“I’ve never lied to you.” He stepped in and the shower kicked into a slightly higher gear.

Rey gave a tiny nod at this truth. He leaned in, making his intent clear and she met him halfway for a kiss. It was a sweet and tender, and they wound their arms around each other. They broke apart for just a few seconds, then kissed again, just as loving as the first.

Rey slumped against the shower wall, the shower going back to it’s minimal drizzle, sad to see he had vanished, but the mischievous thought of him wandering his ship, soaking wet and fully clothed amused her.

“Not a single word, General.” Kylo said, stalking past Hux, dripping water all over the deck as he headed for the elevator.


End file.
